Nest Of Gold
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: The freedom of True Love is not always just a happy way to end a fairy tale. Sometimes, it may be the solution you never thought possible. Princess!Lucy and Dragon!Natsu AU. Nalu Lovefest Day 2: Bite


_Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away and long ago, there was a princess. When she was born her father, the King, said that she was the most precious gift that could ever be received and she made him and his beautiful wife the richest in all the nine kingdoms._

 _They were, however, not the luckiest._

 _For as fate was, the Queen fell ill and died on the Princess's seventh birthday. So heartbroken was the King that he sent his daughter to an abandoned tower, far from the reach of harm. He would not lose both of his treasures in one lifetime._

 _As years went by, the King's reason for keeping the Princess locked away twisted, concern for her health forgotten as richer and richer kingdoms came forward to ask for her hand. With each new proposal Jude grew greedier and greedier with the opportunity to expand his power, and soon Lucy felt no more than a chess piece her father could move as he so desired to increase his own gain._

 _In her twentieth year the Princess still sat her in tower, awaiting the day the King decided who was worthy of joining his kingdom._

 _But that did not mean she was alone._

 _For in the tower was a dragon hatchling, his father killed by a wandering knight mere moons before the Princess sat in its highest room._

 _This is the story of how they made their own fate._

* * *

Lucy stood still on the balcony, crisp winds swirling her white nightgown around her ankles. The stone bit into the soles of her feet, her nose and fingers numb from the late autumn night, but Lucy paid it no mind. She was too intent on watching the night sky for a disturbance in the ever present stars to care about her discomfort.

Lucy's dragon had not returned in six days.

Six long days that Lucy had been alone in her forsaken tower, waiting in the highest room instead of the usual nest he had built in its base. This was the longest Natsu had been away, and Lucy's nerves were pulled too tight for peaceful sleep. But she knew he would come home, and so she paced and twitched and dreamt of a life outside the stone bricks she had known as long as she had Natsu.

Not a day went by that a part of Lucy didn't curse her father for the spell put on her. Meant to stop anyone from harming her or sickness to affect her, a witch had cast a spell that physically stopped Lucy from leaving the threshold of her tower, as well as not allowing anyone to enter that Jude had not approved of. The spell soon became a curse as years passed and Lucy was forbidden from her freedom.

But she did not mourn it completely. Natsu had been in the tower when the spell was cast, and could therefore come and go as he pleased through some exception Lucy didn't fully understand. She lived through his tales of adventure; of wild animals he faced off against while searching for shiny things to add to his growing hoard or sweets that Lucy had told him about wistfully, and of sights that had stolen his breath even at their memory. They had grown up together, both finding family in one another after theirs were torn apart.

Lucy's lip twitched in the faintest of smiles as her eyes continued to restlessly scan the faraway place where the tree line met the sky and stars. She had been shocked the first time she had met Natsu; her celestial servants had returned to their realm and left her alone for the night. King Jude had not trusted any humans with his precious daughter, and so had contracted the help of the twelve zodiac spirits to guard Lucy in her tower. Back then, a young and scared Lucy had woken in the middle of the first night to an empty tower, feeling like she was drowning in the much-too-big bed in the much-too-quiet room. She had followed the spiraling staircase all the way to the basement, her small candle casting long shadows on the grey stone walls.

At the base however, she found not an empty cellar but instead a nest of gold and treasures, with something red curled up tightly in the center. She recognized the sound of tiny sobs and, possessing courage one would not think to find in a princess in only her seventh year, Lucy had climbed over hills of golden coins to wrap her arms around the back of the crying creature. He had squawked and threatened her with a strained voice, Lucy only half understanding him from the combined confusion of his wild emotions and the heavily accented nature of a dragon speaking English. Lucy, however, was still able to hear the smallness of a scared young boy coming from the muzzle of the baby dragon, and so she did not release him.

 _I'm sad too._ Lucy had told him quietly, _But please don't cry, or I'll cry again. I don't want to cry anymore. Can I stay with you?_

Lucy had fallen asleep with him, both curled around one another, neither knowing the other's name but bonding through heartbreak. Lucy had awoken first, a scream caught in her throat as she woke up beside not a dragon with scales as red as fire but instead a young boy, with hair a vibrant pink and skin a deep golden tawny colour. He had stirred shortly after Lucy, and grinned at her sleepily. They had laid on their sides, both looking into one another's eyes and exchanging names and stories, time lost to them as they talked for hours. Within the year, Natsu's nest had become Lucy's room, the princess only staying in the room on the highest tower when her father visited or when Natsu was gone for the night.

Thirteen years had passed and both had grown, their friendship unwavering in the long seasons passed.

A shadow finally disrupted the stars in the sky, Lucy watching eagerly as it grew in size, the faint outline of wings beating matching the frantic flutter of her heart. Lucy smiled brightly as the dragon neared enough for Lucy to see the details in his face, leaning over the stone balcony in a small attempt to lessen the distance between them.

"You were gone for far too long this time." Lucy chastised gently, hand reaching out to rest on the side of his face. Natsu's snout bobbed as he hovered on the other side of her balcony, and his ruby scales were smooth and warm under her hand. He blew a puff of smoke at her, Lucy giggling and rolling her eyes at his response. "Yes I know it's cold outside, but whose fault is it for making me brave the chill night air in nothing but my dressings?"

Natsu rolled his eyes at her complaint, slitted pupils narrowing further and revealing more of the deep green of his irises. Lucy always thought the colour would be similar to that of the light catching and bouncing off of the needles of fir trees, rich and natural but filled with energy and mystery. Natsu pushed his dry nose into Lucy's jaw, whining at her and tickling her bare skin with his hot breath. Lucy wrapped both arms around his neck in responsive, turning her head to rest her forehead between his eyes. "I missed you too Natsu."

Taking steps back so she could rest her hand on the archway leading to the tower room, Lucy watched as Natsu too retreated. After backing away several yards Natsu flew towards the balcony, body shrinking and scales retreating into his skin. A young man now stood on the stone banister, jumping down and continuing his confident stride as he walked towards Lucy. He leaned over her, her back pressed flush to the stone wall and a smile dancing in her eyes. Warmth radiated from the hand placed beside her head, and Lucy snorted at the action.

"A princess could catch a cold in weather like this." Natsu teased, grin sharp. Lucy hummed innocently, hands clasping behind her back as she leaned into Natsu's space.

"Then perhaps her dragon should be more careful with how long he is gone. Boredom has led princesses to do crazier things than catch a mild sickness." Lucy smiled at his short laugh, but it soon melted into a fond expression. It was true, Lucy had been bored without Natsu around to make up stories with her or to practice sparring.

Her arms wrapped around his middle and she leaned her cheek against the strip of skin revealed by his black and gold vest. She tried to pull back when she felt him flinch, but Natsu's arms had snaked around her shoulders and were holding her tightly to him. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, Weirdo." Natsu brushed off, but he yelped when Lucy pointedly squeezed her arms around him again. He let her pull back then, bashful as he scratched at the side of his head under her accusatory glare.

With a huff Lucy unwound her arms from around Natsu's middle, taking his hand and leading him to the candle lit chamber. Her sharp intake of breath broke the stillness as she looked over Natsu. His side was an angry blue and purple mess, the injury revealed to trail from his hip to his rib as Lucy gently lead his vest from off his shoulders. A thin scratch crossed diagonally from his shoulder to his sternum on the opposite side, and a section of his jaw was discoloured so lightly that Lucy could only tell because she had lived with him for more than half her life.

"Oh, Natsu..."

"It's nothin', really Luce!" Natsu assured, standing still as Lucy walked around him and inspected his injuries. His muscles tensed where her fingertips brushed over him, scars and freckles littering his body in constellations Lucy had long ago named. "I just ran into a pack of wandering knights, and you know how they feel 'bout dragons in human form." He knocked a knuckle on one spiral horn protruding half a foot into the air from his temple. "Kinda hard to hide it."

Lucy glared at the red line crossing his pectoral, arms crossed over her own chest. "Knights are the true beasts." She hissed. Lucy turned on her heel, gathering the basin, a washcloth, and a roll of bandages before climbing onto the four poster bed. She eyed the spot beside her expectantly, Natsu sighing wearily as he obeyed her silent command. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge, Lucy quick with washing his wounds. Neither commented if her fingers lingered on his skin longer than necessary.

Lucy muttered and lectured as she wrapped his side, Natsu lifting his arms in silent compliance. "What even drew you so far west that you could run into knights?" Lucy prodded with narrowed eyes, jerking the bandage to tighten it before securing. Natsu's wince at the rough motion soothed Lucy's anger a bit, but the longer she thought of it the more irritated she became.

"Nothin'." Natsu mumbled petulantly, quickly yelping when Lucy yanked on his bangs. He glowered at her but Lucy was unperturbed by it. The two stared at each other for several tense minutes before Natsu finally caved. He dug a hand into his pocket, stiff movements catching Lucy's curiosity. He finally held out a hand, fingers shyly uncurling to reveal a stone. If appeared to be pure azure, with flecks of gold spotted like tiny stars along the perimeter, bordering a inlaid piece of amber. The rich stone caught the light like a fire ember, and the beauty of the piece stole Lucy's breath.

She covered her mouth as she looked at Natsu, his face twisted away and focusing on the edge of the purple satin bedding. "I, uh, remembered Igneel tellin' me 'bout a quarry a three days flight out, and figured Virgo could make it inta a necklace for ya." Natsu explained sheepishly, peeking at Lucy from under his bangs. "Y'know, 'cus you like all this pretty junk and I don't 'xactly hoard gemstones. Thought there'd be more uh, gold. For my nest. There I mean. Uh-" Natsu explained with heated cheeks, cut off when Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned into his chest and tucked her head under his jaw as she hugged him. Natsu's arms slowly returned the embrace, and he breathed deeply as he buried his nose into her loose strands of hair.

When Lucy lifted her head, her mouth went dry at the serious gaze Natsu looked at her with. His bright eyes were lidded and pulled Lucy into him with their gravity, and his hands pressed hotly into her lower back. She let her hands trail to rest on his chest, Lucy marvelling in the strength under her fingertips and taunt skin. Her and Natsu had been on the verge of something more for the past several years, and it was quiet moments like this that allowed the hope to build a residence in her heart. But she knew better, that if it came to it Lucy could never tie Natsu to this tower, forever stealing him the chance of adventure and seeing new far away lands. That was her cross to bear, and hers alone.

Lucy lifted her head and allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she kissed his cheek with just the barest of pressure. His flesh burned her lips in the best way, and she pulled back when she heard the breath catch in Natsu's throat.

"It's been a long trip, for both of us. Let's rest up here tonight Natsu." Lucy said gently, shifting so she could pull the covers back and slip under. She watched as Natsu took several deep breaths before nodding to himself and following Lucy's movements. He laid his head on the pillow beside her, their bodies turned towards the other. Lucy smiled faintly as the position reminded her of their first night. "Goodnight, Natsu."

Natsu returned her small smile, his gentle gaze and quiet voice sending warm shivers along her nerves as she drifted off into peaceful sleep. "Goodnight, Luce."

* * *

Several days passed, both Lucy and Natsu dancing around their relationship but never broaching the subject. Natsu touched Lucy more than before, and Lucy reciprocated the lingering brushes equally. It was on the third night as Lucy was setting into the nest of plush blankets in the centre of Natsu's hoard that the avoidance could no longer be maintained.

Familiar heat curled around Lucy's back, and she murmured a low greeting. Natsu nuzzled into her ear, blush spreading over Lucy's face at the intimate gesture. If she had been projecting her feelings earlier, then she was trapped in a daydream now. Natsu had been obvious with looks and insinuations and physicality, each moment making Lucy's heart skip a beat. Even she couldn't deny what his actions meant any longer, no matter how easier it would have made her life.

His arms were strong as they circled her waist, and Lucy sought out with calloused fingers with her own smooth one, interlocking them tightly.

"Lucy." Natsu's voice was thick and gravelly as he called her name. Lucy pressed her back closer to his chest as way of answering him, not trusting her own voice. "Lucy I need to tell you somethin', and you can't lie to me. Not 'bout this. If I'm wrong, and I really don't think I am, I'll let you be. Never bring it up again. But I, I can't _not_ say it, Luce."

Natsu took in a deep breath, Lucy's nerves becoming more fragile with each passing heartbeat. "I know I'm not some wealthy noble. I know that doesn't matter to you, but I still want to be able to give you the world. I love you Lucy. I can't give you courts and dresses and deeds, but I can make you happy. I know I can Lucy, if you'd let me."

Tears pricked in Lucy's eyes, but she remained silent. "Anything to add?" Natsu tried to joke, but his voice cracked nervously and he tightened his hold on her. Lucy sat up in a quick jerk, keeping her back facing Natsu. She couldn't keep him locked to this tower. She wouldn't do that to him. When his hand rested on her shoulder Lucy felt tears roll down her cheeks.

She shook her head and covered her face as a tiny sob caught in her throat. She fell into Natsu's arms when he turned her around, his desperate attempts at soothing her only reminding her of how _good_ Natsu was.

"You deserve more." Lucy whimpered, nails digging into his bare shoulders. Lucy tried to push him away but Natsu only tightened his hold on her, crushing her to his chest.

"What? No-" Natsu started, but was cut off quickly by Lucy.

"You deserve a life of adventure Natsu. A full and happy and crazy life not chained to this blasted cage of stone." Lucy's voice was raw and watery, venom lacing her words as she described the place she was trapped within.

"I don't care 'bout that!" Natsu said forcefully, eyes narrowed in incredulity as Lucy pushed back hard enough to look at him.

"Well I do!" Lucy shouted back, her own anger bubbling over. Anger at her father, the curse, herself. Even Natsu, for being so easy to love and for somehow loving her in return.

"Do you love me?" Natsu murmured. His eyes blazed with intense fire and his lips thinned. Lucy dropped her gaze, focusing on the bare skin at the front of his throat revealed by his loose scarf. "Lucy."

Lucy worried her lip at his low growl, desperation tinging it enough for it to pierce her heart. "Of course I love you. You're my best friend." Lucy answered, her voice small.

" _Lucy."_ Natsu objected, head cocked to the side in exasperation.

Taking in a wracking breath Lucy fisted her hands into his scarf. "I love you. More than I'll ever love anything else in my life. And that's why _I can't take away your future."_ Lucy felt more tears slip down the tracks on her cheeks when Natsu gently cupped her chin and lifted her head to his. The touch was so gentle, Lucy melted into it as she looked at him.

Natsu wiped away the dampness from her skin with rough thumbs, caressing her face as he rested his forehead on hers. Lucy wrapped her hands around his wrists, securing his palms on her skin and she tilted her head up enough to brush their noses as well. "Isn't that my choice Luce?" Natsu asked softly. "And I choose you. I'll find a way to break the curse without Jude, or I'll just storm the fuckin' castle and make 'em fix it. I love you. I ain't losin' you."

"I love you." Lucy sighed, knowing she'd never be able to change his mind. And Lucy basked in that knowledge, even if she knew it was selfish.

"Say it again." Natsu encouraged, nose bumping hers and a large grin lighting his face.

"I love you." Lucy giggled, hands trailing along his arms to wind around his neck. Natsu returned the words, and the two whispered it back and forth so many times Lucy lost count. Tentative joy lifted the corners of Lucy's lips, and when Natsu began to croon it back nervous giddiness swept over Lucy, the words making her mind dizzy with emotion. So she kissed him.

She breathed in a shocked inhale as she pulled back softly, their lips having been in contact for the briefest of touches. Natsu looked at her startled, Lucy blushing as his shock quickly turned to outright glee, his mouth pressing against hers with a shyness she didn't expect.

Lucy felt freedom ring under her skin as she pressed close to Natsu's chest, his lips gentle against hers and hands shy on her hips. She knew that he had been her home for many years now, and the reverence he touched her with made butterflies grow in her heart and tears gather on her lashes.

Their kiss deepened, Lucy's lips parting in a silent gasp when Natsu's hand tangled in the hair at the base of her neck. Lucy dragged her nails along his scalp in retaliation, shifting further into Natsu's lap at his hungry growl. She straddled one of his thighs, biting her lower lip harshly to stifle a moan as Natsu pressed into her heat. Her hand clung to one of his horns, the smooth ridges easy to hold onto. Natsu stole her breath again, guiding her mouth back to his and kissing her possessively while he used one hand to rock her hips on his thigh again.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, her tongue running along the seam of his lips and confidently pushing past them at Natsu's sound of surprise at her boldness. She continued on, forgetting her shyness as her blood ignited. She'd never felt so light before, powerful and _alive_. Lucy pressed her chest against Natsu's, gaining leverage as she explored his mouth, teasing his tongue and tasting the smoky spice that was distinctly Natsu. Her chest burned and she pulled back for air reluctantly. Natsu's eyes were dazed and hooded when he looked up at Lucy, lust muddling their colour and making Lucy's gut coil tightly. She needed more. She needed _Natsu_.

She dove back in, commanding the kiss. Natsu's hands gripped her waist tightly, keeping her pulled flush against his body, and his leg bent to keep a firm pressure between Lucy's legs as they fell backwards into the large pile of extravagant blankets and cushions. Lucy tugged on his scarf, pulling the loosely wrapped material free so it hung only around the back of his neck. She pressed wet kisses from the corner of his lips to trace his jawline and then followed the slope of his neck. She paused at his scar, a starkly pale and jagged line that stretched almost completely over the right side of his neck, something he had worn since Lucy had first met him. Lucy traced it languidly with the tip of her tongue, sucking on it heavily when Natsu's hand groped at her ass desperately. Natsu groaned her name loudly, and Lucy smiled as she pressed her own thigh against the bulge that had been rubbing on her for the past few kisses.

Her teasing was cut short, however, by the sound of tearing fabric. Lucy looked blankly at Natsu, whose previous lewd noises were being contradicted by his now large and panic stricken eyes, the usual slant almost completely rounded. "Shit I'm so sorry Luce I didn't mean'a I just got in'a it and then I, uh..." Natsu trailed off, mouth gawking open as Lucy sat up. Smoothly lifting the nightgown over her head, Lucy discarded the white satin fabric after inspecting the large tear in the lower back of it.

Natsu interrupted her return to kissing him when he sat up himself, hands hovering over Lucy's shoulders, hesitant to touch her newly exposed skin. "Natsu?" Lucy prodded, confusion knitting her brow as to why they had stopped.

"Uuhh..." Natsu responded, red tinting his cheeks and ears, less erotic than embarrassed now. He cleared his throat, hands firmly settling on Lucy's skin and making her shiver at their calloused texture. "Luce, don'tcha think we're rushin' a bit?"

Lucy sat still and quiet for several seconds, shame finally settling from the mixture of emotions storming in her stomach. She brought her arms up, covering herself and shying away from Natsu's concerned gaze. She had misread the moment, and now she couldn't help but worry what Natsu might think of her eagerness. "I apologize," Lucy murmured, eyes trained on a triplet of freckles on Natsu's left shoulder. "I thought you felt... assumed you wanted me as well..." She trailed off unsteadily, biting her lip to stops it's wavering. "I'll retrieve a new gown from the tower." Lucy went to move away, desperate to escape.

"Oi, you don't think I _don't_ want you, do you Weirdo?" Natsu asked skeptically, hands still gentle as they pulled her to face him squarely. Lucy tried to smile at him, but her stomach was still an empty pit and shame was making her skin crawl with the desire to flee and hide away.

"I was too forward. I shouldn't have rushed you like a heat stricken fool. It's fine, Natsu, I understand." Lucy tried to pull away, but Natsu had dropped his hands to cup her upper arms tightly, pulling her closer.

"Lucy, stop it. Don't act ashamed 'cus you got caught up in the moment." Natsu's eyes bored into hers, steady and convincing enough to confuse Lucy. He released one of her arms, rubbing his face with his hand and taking in a steadying breath. "It was hot how ' _forward_ ' you were, and it was gettin' me all fired up, if ya know what I mean..."

"Then why did you stop me?" Lucy questioned, cheeks puffing in a pout. Natsu had managed to dispel most of her embarrassment, and now that she knew Natsu wanted her as well she saw no reason not to continue.

"I don't want you to regret this, regret _me_ , when we wake up tomorrow." Natsu said softly, gently cupping her cheek, his other hand tracing along her arm until he held her wrist and was rubbing his thumb in circles along her skin. Lucy burst into light laughter at the absurdity of his statement.

"I could never regret you Natsu." Lucy hummed, crawling forward to resettle in his lap, her legs locked around his hips. "Besides," she purred in his ear, "I've been thinking about this for many sleeps." Lucy pressed her chest against his, dropping her chin to look at Natsu through her lashes. She heard him swallow heavily, his hands warm and heavy as they settled on her lower back, fingertips obviously twitching to explore her creamy skin.

"Yeah?" he prodded, husky voice making Lucy hum and nod her head.

"I'm as sure about this as you are about a future with me." Lucy confirmed softly, cheeks heating under Natsu's darkening stare.

"Seems like we have some _different_ priorities there, Luce." Natsu chuckled, the teasing roughness in his voice making Lucy shiver in anticipation. Instead of speaking she kissed him, pouting against his lips when Natsu slid his hand along her skin and gripped her hips, keeping her body from pressing against his. "I wanna look at ya Luce. You're too pretty to jump. We'll have plenty more nights to get right to it."

Lucy's face flamed brightly, but she allowed his request easily. The longer Natsu stared the more Lucy became anxious though, the sheer intensity and desire that Natsu's eyes roamed over her with overwhelming Lucy. Her hands moved to cover herself again without thought and she squeaked when Natsu caught her wrists. He clicked his tongue at her, Lucy poking her tongue out him like a youngling at his raised eyebrow.

"It's hilarious how shy ya can get Weirdo," Natsu stated with a fanged smirk, lifting Lucy's arms to reveal her chest to him fully, her wrists just above her head.

"You're quite a straightforward dragon, aren't you?" Lucy mused, taking back control of her arms and resting them, still encircled, on the crown of her hair. If Natsu liked her forwardness, then Lucy would be confident until she believed it herself. Judging by the way Natsu's eyes lit up, Lucy gathered that he was a champion of her facade.

"Ya don't seem to mind." Natsu replied breezily, licking his lips as his sharpened gaze flickered between her tight nipples and her lidded expression.

"I don't seem to remember saying I do." Lucy muttered back, biting her lower lip as the corners of her mouth curled up under his pained groan.

"Dammit Luce, ya tryin' to kill me?" He groused. Lucy giggled, pushing her chest higher up and catching Natsu's attention. He wasted no time in taking her offering, hands releasing her to cup her large breasts, weighing them in his hands and allowing milky skin to spill between his fingers. His playing was light and curious, lips parted in awe as he thumbed at a pert nipple. Lucy stifled a mewl, burying both hands in his pink spikes as he repeated the motion more forcefully. "Soft..." Natsu murmured, slowly leaning forwards until he could nuzzle the pliant globes lovingly. He dragged his lips over the top of her breasts, his rough and chapped skin sending chills over her body in anticipation.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in shock when molten heat surrounded one nipple, the rough pad of Natsu's tongue stroking her sensitive bud in languid but firm licks. Her hips rocked against his when he rolled her other nipple between his thick fingers, Lucy gasping at the new sensations making lights dance behind her eyes.

Natsu pressed his spread hand onto her back, pulling her closer and nipping at the tightened bundle of nerves and drawing a high squeal from the blonde. He chuckled around her in his mouth, eyes narrowed as he switched attention to her other breast. Lucy tugged on his horn, her nipple released with a loud pop as Natsu allowed Lucy to raise his face to hers. His mouth was hot as Lucy slanted her lips over his again, dragging him with her as she fell backwards to the bed once more. She moved the soles of her feet over the back of his knees, smooth skin sliding easily over the soft cotton pants he was wearing. Lucy hummed in appreciation as her hands explored the corded muscles of his back, nails pulling at his skin when Natsu licked her tongue with his.

Lucy had always thought kissing like this would be messy and unwelcome, the lessons Loke and Capricorn had given her and Natsu as youths much more extensive then Lucy would guess the lessons would have been should she have stayed in her father's castle. Now, however, the lewd sounds Natsu and her exchanged and the feel of him exploring her mouth made fire coil in her gut. It made sparks trace along her veins everywhere Natsu touched her. It made Lucy want to be selfish and take, take, _take_ everything Natsu could ever want to give her.

Lucy pressed her tongue against his, nipping at Natsu's lip when he chuckled roughly at her attempt at taking control. She ran her tongue over sharpened teeth, sliding against Natsu as she tasted the roof of his mouth. Natsu broke the kiss and stared down at her, face flushed and panting with a cocky smirk stretching over his lips. His eyebrows lifted and his grin widened as Lucy pressed her toes under the waist of his pants, slowly pushing the fabric down until Natsu was half exposed to the heated air surrounding them. "I want you take me, Natsu, right now." Lucy said as confidently and seductively as she could, arms winding loosely around his neck and her fingers playing with the fine hairs at the base of his neck.

"No."

"What?" Lucy looked up at him blankly, coy smile falling from her face instantly. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the gentleness in his smile and the love in his eyes, assuring her that she was still desired.

"I'll share myself with you, all of me, but I won't take you Lucy. You're my mate, my partner, not some object to be stolen." Natsu's voice was low and smooth, the back of his knuckles brushing her cheek as Lucy stared up at him in awe. Love swelled in her chest and Lucy beamed with tear-glazed eyes up at him, nodding her head as she whispered her reply.

"I want to share myself with you too, Natsu."

Lucy laughed shakily when Natsu's face lit up and he nuzzled her neck. She watched as he pulled back and struggled to remove his pants, his need for a quick removal causing his legs to become entangled in the fabric. She shook her head with a small smile when Natsu finally threw the offending cotton to the side and smiled proudly back at her.

The pressure between her legs as Natsu resettled drew a high breath from Lucy, something hard digging into her inner thigh making her flush deeply. She batted her eyes at Natsu, rolling her hips up and rubbing on the velvety heat that was straining against her. "It's seems your horns aren't the only large features you possess," Lucy purred, inwardly proud of the sputter Natsu returned her words with. "A little excited from just a kiss, aren't we?" Natsu's glower at her teasing soon turned to a smug look, and Lucy looked at him suspiciously, aware of his penchant for mischievousness.

He didn't disappoint as he slowly trailed his fingertips from her rib to nestle between her thighs, burning lines of heat following in his wake and making Lucy bite back a whimper. Lucy gasped as Natsu ran his fingers between her folds, the wetness gathered there coating his finger easily. Natsu pressed two fingers into her clit, smirking down at her as she twitched under his repeated rubbing. "Now who's the excited one?" Natsu asked, deep rumble doing nothing to quell the need building in Lucy's blood.

Lucy pulled harshly on his horn to lower his head back to hers when he pressed a single finger against her entrance, repeating the motion several times until he finally buried the digit to his knuckle inside her. Lucy lost control of the kiss to moan into his mouth, Natsu licking teasingly at her tongue and pulling on her lower lip gently with his teeth. The thrusts were slow but deep, Lucy whimpering as Natsu's finger curled and dragged along her inside. Her legs spread without thought under his ministrations. Natsu dove back into the kiss with renewed vigour as he pressed a second finger along his first, wet noises lewd and lost amongst Lucy's growing moans and breathless cries.

Natsu drew his tongue along her neck, sucking heavily on her pulse. She felt him smirk against her skin, and clawed at his back as her back arched off the blankets when Natsu sharply twisted his fingers inside her. "You're so wet Luce," Natsu groaned, pressing harsh kisses to the other side of her neck and thrusting his fingers into her harder and faster. The friction made Lucy cry out, combined with the stretch Lucy was starting to lose the vision on the edge of her eyes and her thoughts were a muddled mess of lust and need. She reached blindly between their bodies, wrapping her hand around his length. Lucy was quick as she stroked the length of him, powerful pumps and a tight grip matching her own desperate moves of her hips into Natsu's hand.

Natsu snarled and cursed, head thrown back as he ground his hips into Lucy's hand with stuttering thrusts. "Fuck Lucy, your hand feels so good gods fu-" Natsu hissed, crushing his mouth against Lucy's as they continued to touch each other and drive each other to the edge.

Lucy thumbed at his slit, dragging the weeping precum along the shaft of his cock and rolling his head in her palm before returning to her quick strokes. "I'm, _ahh_ , n-not the only we-wet one," Lucy panted, smirk falling to a mewl when Natsu curled his fingers inside her harshly. Natsu tugged on her earlobe instead of responding, thrusting into Lucy's hand steady and strong. The feel of Natsu's body moving against her as they rutted against one another was driving Lucy insane, powerful muscles contracting on her soft skin and sweat slicking the places they touched.

Lucy's eyes squeezed shut when Natsu pressed his thumb into her clit. Her body moved without permission, legs trying to squeeze tightly around Natsu's hand but finding her one leg had managed to stay hooked on his hip, teeth digging into the hand that had flown up to catch her wanton scream, other hand digging viciously into Natsu's scalp. She panted as she came down from her high, limbs loose and shaking, mind still fogged with more pleasure than she had ever felt.

"Goddamn," Natsu breathed in a low hush, eyes wide as Lucy was able to refocus her gaze. She gave him a lazy smile, pleasure still rippling along her nerves and down her body in pleasant shivers. She pushed herself up with her elbows, kissing Natsu slowly and sloppier than before, still not in full control of her motions.

"So that's what all the fuss is about." Lucy mused, pressing a hand on Natsu's chest to guide him onto his back, crawling over him and settling on his lower stomach, choosing to ignore the wetness spread on her inner thighs and apex of her legs that she was now transferring to Natsu's skin. She played with his hair as she beamed down at him, gently stroking his neck and shoulder with familiar touches.

"Lucy..." Natsu called in a strangled voice, cracking under her soft touches and hips jumping against her when she rolled her ass against the hardness she felt on her full curves. Natsu rutted against her, his fingers digging into her pliant muscles and rocking her against his twitching cock. "I- please gods- Lu- _Lucy_ ," Natsu's eyes glazed as he struggled to form a coherent thought, lost in the sensation as Lucy rubbed herself along his length, blushing as his shaft pressed firmly against both of her entrances. Natsu roared and threw his head back as his thrusts lost rhythm and his hold became bruising on her. She felt as his cock pulsed against her, gasping when burning and sticky liquid hit her back.

She looked down at Natsu curiously as he caught his breath. His face was flushed deeply, mouth hanging opening slightly and sweat gathered on his temples. Lucy's breath caught when Natsu finally opened his eyes, normal emerald now a bright gold with slitted pupils. The rich colour bled out of his irises and was replaced with the normal jewel-like colour as Natsu blinked repeatedly.

"Shit." He gasped, head falling back on the blankets with a chuckle. Lucy hummed in response, drawing aimless designs on Natsu's slick chest with a finger as she melted under his soft touches on her back. His hand paused when he hit the cooling mess trailing between her shoulder blades to the middle of her back. "Shit." He repeated, more contrite than before as he looked at Lucy apologetically.

Lucy placed a finger on Natsu's lips, silencing his apology before it could begin. She blushed deeply as she took in a steadying breath, eyes looking away from Natsu as she spoke. "It's alright Natsu, a joining is expected to be messy. Besides..." she trailed off, biting her lip before continuing in a shyer voice. "I didn't hate it."

Natsu's cheshire grin brought back the coil of desire. "Yeah, you don't mind if I cum on ya?"

Lucy swatted at his shoulder before ducking her head to hide in the crook of Natsu's neck. "Pervert." Lucy grumbled into his skin. She felt his hands run through her hair, taking out the few knots in her silky strands.

"Pot meet kettle," Natsu snorted, Lucy lifting her head to pout at him. She sighed as she slipped to his side, legs still tangled but now no longer laying on top of him. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him when he continued to watch her with an amused smirk, squeaking when Natsu gently bit at the tip. Natsu tenderly gripped the back of her neck, leading Lucy to press her lips against his softly. The kiss was slower than before, contentment settling into Lucy's bones.

The relaxing comfort tightened into a simmer as Lucy's eyes moved along Natsu's exposed chest and shoulders, cautious as her gaze drifted lower to where his limp cock laid against one of his thick thighs. Even soft it was still almost as long as Lucy's fingertip to base of palm, nestled in a bed of coarse pink curls and tip a deeper colour than the rest of Natsu's body. Lucy trailed her fingers along the shaft, curious as to what it felt like when Natsu was relaxed. She blinked at him innocently when Natsu inhaled sharply through his teeth, jolting under her side.

"Whatcha doin'?" Natsu questioned, eyes drooping as Lucy took a loose hold of him in her hand and continued her playful motions. She smiled at him and nuzzled his ear, craning her neck to press gentle kisses to the base of one of his horns.

"You must forgive my curiosity, Natsu," Lucy feigned repentance as her kisses grew bolder on his horn. Natsu had never said as much, but Lucy could guess by the way he groaned that his horns were sensitive places for him. "This is my first time seeing a man. Besides, it's kind of cute, don't you think?"

"Oi!" Natsu barked, sitting up quickly and twisting to glare down at Lucy. "My dick ain't ' _cute'!"_

Lucy giggled under his petulant look, smirking as he struggled to keep his sour pout while Lucy rolled his head in her hand before stroking his shaft fully again, twisting her wrist with each downward stroke. He was slowly starting to re-harden in her palm, and Lucy knew she was winning. "Would you rather I think it's ugly?" She asked with unabashed amusement, squeezing his base as Natsu fell back to her side in a huff.

"No." he grumbled, pointedly looking away. "I'd rather you think it was hot." Lucy hummed in thought, drawing out her movements on Natsu's semi hard length.

"But I know how hot it is Natsu, I can feel you burning in my hand." She gave him a squeeze to emphasize her point. Lucy ignored Natsu's choking sounds, narrowing her eyes at his cock, still only half hard despite her touches. Lucy was itching to explore more of what Natsu could make her feel, and she couldn't understand why he seemed to be taking much longer to have his desire return. Making a frustrated noise in the back of her throat Lucy turned her impatient pout on Natsu. "Why aren't you ready yet?"

Natsu's eyebrows raised at her demand and his mouth fell open, head falling backwards as he chucked with a scratchy voice. "It's gonna be a bit Luce," he chortled, smirking as her cheeks puffed out further. "Guys need time to recharge, we can't just cum over and over again. Remember our lessons?"

"But you're not just some _guy_ , you're my _dragon,_ Natsu. Insatiable and greedy and all those other adjectives they use in my stories." Lucy crawled onto his chest, her breasts pressed up and touching her chin as she looked at Natsu. She slipped a thigh between his, continuing to rub her leg on his length in a hope to continue to revive it. Natsu rolled his eyes at her statement, running his hands through her hair and pulling it to one shoulder before patting her head.

"Give me another five Weirdo. Isn't it supposed to be _me_ pressurin' _you_ for another round, anyway?" He teased, but Lucy couldn't find it in herself to be embarrassed by her desire to feel like she was floating in Natsu's aura again, or to see Natsu lose himself because of _her._

"There are many things we haven't done yet." She stated, as though that was all the explanation needed. "I want to feel you inside me, Natsu. All of you, until I don't know where I stop and you begin."

" _Fuck_." Natsu hissed, sitting up slowly and drawing Lucy tightly in his lap. "Those books of yours are pretty raunchy ain't they," Natsu's voice broke as he took in Lucy's ardent expression. Lucy looked at him, waiting for his reply as she wiggled in his lap. He cursed again, hands digging into her hips and holding her still against his cock, now almost fully returned to its previous size.

"Natsuuuu," Lucy urged, pressing her chest against his tightly. Her nipples were hard and sensitive against the skin on his chest, and it sent muted pleasure to her groin. Natsu's groan turned into a low growl as Lucy bit her lower lip and batted her eyelashes at him once more. She knew he couldn't deny her when she looked at him like this.

His lips were pressed against hers without warning, swallowing her happy mewl as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth. Lucy allowed him in eagerly, arms wrapping tightly around his neck and shoulders while Natsu shifted to a more comfortable position with his knees crossed. "Fuckin' insatiable." Natsu said huskily into her mouth when they broke for a kiss, Lucy quickly stopping any further talk with her tongue teasing and prodding Natsu's in his mouth.

A breathless sigh escaped Lucy when Natsu finally reached between them and positioned his wet tip at her entrance. The pressure made Lucy shift restlessly in his lap as Natsu slid his head along her slit, teasing her whenever it pressed into her clit. Once Natsu had seemingly gotten Lucy to squirm to his satisfaction he pressed his tip against her entrance once more. Lucy's breath came in short gasps as his head finally sank inside her, stretching her around his girth and making Lucy burn in the most delicious pain she had ever felt. She didn't even know something could feel as good as his cock did inside her while still causing the twinge of pain in the back of her mind. Both feelings only grew exponentially as Natsu continued to pull Lucy down on his cock.

Her whimpers were met by his own euphoric groans, Lucy's grip on his shoulders surely bruising. Natsu had dug his own bruises into her thighs as both adjusted to the new sensations flooding them. Lucy felt filled in a way she had never felt before, pulsing heat and twitching length reminding her constantly that Natsu was inside her.

"You okay?" Natsu's question drew her eyes away from the flush that had spread to Natsu's shoulders, and she nodded her head quickly. She cried out softly when Natsu started to move her hips though, and she curled into his chest, panting hard and blinking tears from the corners of her eyes. It was so _much,_ the sensations and emotions swelling inside her, and a part of her feared what her body would do if they rushed into it so fast. She didn't want to finish so soon, not when there was so much to experience in the moment.

"Ju-just go slowly," Lucy rasped. Her legs tightened in appreciation when Natsu pressed a kiss to her temple before settling his hands on her ass and beginning to move her on his cock. Natsu moved slow, dragging her up and down his length as he whispered sweet assurances into her hair. Pure pleasure soon fogged Lucy's mind, lust filled moans urging Natsu to pick up the pace he had set. Lucy's hips soon began to move on their own, meeting Natsu as he pulled her down and rolling to press him deeper into her.

Lucy moaned his name loudly. Her nails pulled long and thin scratches across his back as she took control of riding his cock, bounces making her chest rub against Natsu's and move in front of his face when she leaned back, chasing the feeling of his tip digging into a wonderful spot inside her.

Her head was thrown back with a wail when Natsu caught a nipple in his teeth, quickly sucking on it and rolling the bud between sharpened points. Lucy was almost certain that his teeth were sharper than before, and a fresh wave of desire stole her breath when Natsu opened his eyes to reveal the deadly gold had returned. He switched breasts, cheeks hollowing as he placed faint bruises around her nipple, marking her.

A lewd noise rose from Lucy's chest when she thought of him placing his marks on her, claiming her body, claiming _her,_ for his own.

"Natsu," Lucy called, voice high and desperate as she ground her hips roughly against his and felt him throb inside her. Gods, it was so erotic...

Focus, Lucy needed to focus before she lost her thought.

"Natsu, bite me." Lucy said as confidently as she could. Natsu's eyes snapped to her, predatory need and hunger making Lucy even more wet as she fucked herself on his cock. "Mark me, please, Natsu." She begged.

"Lucy," Natsu said in a roughened voice. "It's a big step, it would mean you were mated to me for life. No backin' out. You would be _mine_." He seemed excited at the thought even as he warned her, eyes gleaming as he said the last word. They way he looked at her in that instant reminded Lucy of how Natsu looked at fresh gold we wanted to add to his hoard; possessive, sharpened, hungry. It all made Lucy feel cherished somehow, in a way she was in no state of mind to process. Unable to find the words she wanted, Lucy instead acted on instinct.

Her teeth sank into his shoulder, her lunge forward almost throwing Natsu off balance. She pulled back when she tasted copper, licking her lips as she met Natsu's wild stare. "Now I've marked you, Natsu. You can't leave the seal unbound."

Capricorn had taught them both human and dragon union customs, and it was a great offense to leave a mate unmarked if they had already bound themselves. The unmarked mate would be shunned from the nest, unwanted and deemed unworthy, forced to either find a new nest or live their life alone.

Lucy knew Natsu wanted to mark her as badly as she wanted to be marked, so she had no reservations about her actions.

Natsu returned the action as quickly as Lucy had offered it, his teeth sinking deeply into the junction of Lucy's neck and shoulder. She screamed as his thrusts up into her roughened, pain of the bite intertwining with the pleasure into something Lucy could never hope to separate. He licked and sucked at the puncture, leaving deep bruises around and nosing it continually. Lucy melted in his arms when he growled from deep in his chest as he worried at the tender skin.

Lucy gasped as she was suddenly moved around, lifted from Natsu's lap and placed roughly on her hands and knees on the blankets. She looked over her shoulder in time to see Natsu licking the blood from the corner of his lip as he filled her from behind, Lucy's wetness dripping down her inner thighs as Natsu fucked her roughly. His golden gaze was intense as his hips snapped against Lucy's ass, his grunts in time with her breathless screams. Her arms gave out, Lucy's cheek pressed into a quilted purple blanket as Natsu continued to drive his cock deep inside her. Sharp pain echoed along her scalp and she realized Natsu was fisting at her hair, lifting her head slightly from the fabric so it could no longer muffle her high noises.

"Fuck, Lucy, _fuck yes_ , your pussy's so fuckin' hot, like you were made to take my dick. So pretty, such a pretty princess with drool on you chin and face down in my nest. _Gods fuckin' shit Lucy!_ My Lucy, my _mate_." Natsu panted in her ear, voice tinged with a dangerous snarl that made Lucy whimper in pleasure. He groped harshly at her breast, rolling the heavy weight in his palm and squeezing it tightly in time with adding new shallow bites and bruises along her shoulders and neck. " _Mine."_ He growled, and Lucy nodded her head in jerking motions.

"Yours, yours, I'm all yours Natsu." Lucy cried out, clawing at the blankets under her and thrusting her hips back wildly, desperate to meet his brutal thrusts into her. She was so close, Natsu's hot breath on her ear and lewd words winding the coil tight, almost too tight. She was going to break. "I- I'm gonn _ahhh,_ Natsu! Natsu! I-I-I-" Lucy struggled to tell him she was at her limit, voice breaking off and wavering every time he entered her again.

"Do it." Natsu encouraged with a growl. "Cum for me, cum on my dick. Come on Lucy. Do it. Fuckin' cum."

Lucy shattered under him, whiteness sweeping her vision and her body convulsing as the orgasm hit her hard.

Lucy groaned loudly as she came back to her body, Natsu still pounding into her with a ferocity that forced her into the blankets. Suddenly her face was pressed into the fabric, cheek smearing into the drool collected under where her mouth had been frozen open during her high. Natsu smothered a feral roar by sinking his teeth back into her mate mark, Lucy crying out as she felt Natsu fill her with his cum. It kept coming, filling her with molten liquid, Natsu's body frozen curled over her. Natsu finally went limp on her back, pinning Lucy to the bed under his dead weight. She mewled weakly at the shift, her core still stuffed with Natsu's relaxing length.

The pressure was removed from her back with a tired groan, Lucy covering her tiny noise as Natsu pulled his softening member from inside her, mess spilling out and coating her lips and curls and staining the blankets under her. The two laid there, catching their breath and coming back to their senses. Natsu was the first to move, tentatively shifting the sweat soaked strands of blonde hair from Lucy's shoulder and revealing her mark to him. Lucy twisted her head to look at Natsu.

He was entranced by it, running the broken skin over with worshipping fingers and looking at it with wide eyed awe. Lucy beamed tiredly and pushed herself into her elbows so she could half crawl into Natsu's side. They curled into each other with soft touches and reaffirming their love in hushed voices, off to the side from where the mess of sweat and other liquids were. Ones Lucy would prefer to ignore now that she was no longer under the mindless thrall of lust.

"You okay?" Natsu questioned, returning her bright smile with a small grin of his own. His eyes were softened with adoring fondness, brushing unruly strands of hair from Lucy's eyes.

"Mhmm," Lucy sighed tucking her head into Natsu's shoulder. "Although I can't really feel my legs..."

She giggled at Natsu's worried squawk, lifting a hand to smooth out the worry lines on his forehead and cup his cheek. "I'm sure I'll be fine in a bit, you old worry dragon." Lucy teased softly, grin softening when Natsu butted his forehead to hers with a dull 'thud'.

"Ya shouldn'ta let me get so rough," he chastised, narrowing his -now green- eyes at her rolled ones. "I'm serious. If I had hurt ya I don't know if I could forgive myself."

Lucy turned on her side to face Natsu squarely in the eyes, gently running her thumbs along his sharp cheekbones. "I would have stopped you if I hadn't liked it, Natsu. Trust me to know my own limits, and let me trust you to know yours." Her voice was steady and gentle, Lucy pressing a chaste kiss to his bottom lip when she finished. Natsu looked at her cautiously, unease melting from his features after he had studied her carefully. "I love you." Lucy whispered, giddiness making her voice shake a bit with her laughter.

"I love ya too, Weirdo." Natsu beamed back, rubbing his nose on hers as they both were overcome by a bout of quiet giggles.

"And now that it's safe to enter, I have some news for you, Princess."

Lucy screamed loudly at the sudden voice above her. She wrapped a firm hand around Natsu wrist to stop him from attacking the familiar speaker, the following panic for blankets and cover resulting in Lucy sitting on Natsu's back, pale opal sheet tucked tightly around her upper body. And covering Natsu completely.

"Loke!" Natsu roared, muffled by the fabric resting on top of his head.

"Loke, _what_ are you doing here?" Lucy hissed, glowering darkly up at Spirit. He looked down at her amused, taking in her disheveled appearance from over top of his tinted rectangular glasses. His large cat ears twitched amongst the styled fluff of orange spikes on top of his head, and his crooked grin showed no remorse.

"Be grateful we managed to stave off Aquarius, Princess. She wished to inform you of the news whilst you and Natsu were in the middle of your _enjoyments_." He purred silkily, fixing the cuff links of his puffed sleeves, tight maroon vest fitted expertly and leaving no line to the imagination. Loke had tried to fit Natsu in a few of his outfits before, but the dragon had complained of feeling trapped and had ended up ruining several sets before the Spirit gave up, returning to the Celestial World with tattered fabric pieces and an indignant scowl.

A scowl that it was now Natsu's turn to wear, piercing gaze diminished by his ruffled hair as he poked his head out from under the cover finally. "How long were ya watchin' you perverted house cat?" Natsu spat, arms winding around Lucy's middle under the blanket possessively. Lucy blanched at the thought of Loke, or anyone really, hearing what had just transpired. A puff of bright pink wool interrupted Loke's response, a pale a dainty hand yanking on the obnoxious white accordion collar Loke insisted on wearing.

"Princess Lucy, I'm so sorry, please excuse Loke's forwardness." A meek voice chimed from the clearing puffs of wool. "We're only making assumptions from the state of you and your dragon, sorry, and we waited until we thought you and Natsu had sufficient time to exchange your feelings, I'm sorry." Lucy smiled at the speaking woman, a shy grin given back.

"No need to apologize, Aries." Lucy said easily, relaxing under the calming presence of her clothing mistress.

"I'm sorry, Princess Lucy." Aries squeaked, bashful smile making Lucy's grow.

"What's this news you all figured was so important to invade a mating dragon's nest?" Natsu grumbled, less hostile with Aries present but still obviously displeased at the interruption. Lucy swatted his arm in reprimand, Natsu whining in confusion and pouting at her.

"Ah yes," Loke perked back up, still bent awkwardly by Aries' death grip on his collar. "The news!"

Lucy and Natsu shared a look from the corner of their eyes, looking back at Loke warily. They had learned over the years to not trust Loke's enthusiasm, as things and subjects that brought an immortal constellation joy could be perceived as... odd, to mortals. Lucy's favourite was the time Loke discovered romance novels. The two had cried and swooned over one of Lucy's favourite authors, and it was one of her best memories with him. Natsu, however, would not be so excited if the news that had caused another male to enter his nest was about a novel.

"The curse has been broken."

Silence fell over the round room as both Lucy and Natsu let Loke's words register.

"No." Lucy whispered to herself, hand gripping at Natsu's forearm still around her waist. Loke and and Aries both looked at her questioningly, and Lucy felt herself shake her head. It was like she was on autopilot. "No, no, no. I, I won't let him dictate my life. He doesn't get to just _decide_ for me!" Lucy hissed, clinging desperately to Natsu. She looked down at him, blinking tears from her eyes as she saw the hint of fear in his widened gaze. "I choose Natsu."

"Oh, Princess, I would have thought with all the stories I read to you as a youngling that you would have known." Loke smiled warmly at her, walking forwards before dropping to a crouch in front of Lucy and Natsu. "Jude has not picked a groom for you."

Lucy's brow knit as she looked between Loke and Aries, their encouraging smiles only confusing her more. She wiped at her face, feeling Natsu sit up and pull her into his side as she thought. "I don't understand..." she murmured in a tiny voice.

"How did the prince always save the princess?" Aries asked, her voice steady and as warm as the wool she manipulated. Lucy's lip curled though as she thought of princes and knights, her arm winding securely around Natsu's waist as she tucked further into him.

"By being cowards," she spat, pouting at the chorus of gentle chuckles from the three around her.

"Well, yes. But in the end, the princess was saved from the evil spell by true love's kiss." Loke reminded her gently, smile growing wide when understanding washed over Lucy.

"H-how... That's just from my fairy tales..." Lucy protested, sinking into the feeling of Natsu rubbing a comforting hand up and down her side.

"Fairy tales all have a grain of truth." Loke reminded her, standing and once more readjusting his tight sleeve ends. "And with that, I expect the next time we appear by your side you will be in a far more interesting place than this damned tower." He sniffed in disdain as he eyed the grey brick flickering with golden candle light. "If I never see a brick again in all my days it will appear too soon."

"We're immortal." Aries reminded shyly, rolling her eyes minisculely at Loke's snort.

"Exactly! I suppose we should leave these two newly mated alone. But Princess, do remember that should you ever want something more _warm blooded_ to cuddle up to rather than an overgrown lizard, you know where to find me. Ciao!" Loke disappeared with a wink and grandiose bow into a burst of shimmering star dust. Star dust that was disrupted by a lunging and yowling Natsu, whose bare form sent a blushing and flustered Aries back to the Spirit World in a similar puff of pink glittering wool.

Lucy sighed at Natsu's cursing for Loke to return. She watched him pace around the chamber, completely naked and uncaring of his exposed nature. She pondered over 'true love'. Lucy fell back into the blankets, sinking into Natsu's nest- no, _their_ nest as she continued to think of Loke and Aries' words. Natsu was her true love.

She was free.

Lucy watched as Natsu finally slunk back to her side, sliding under a thin cover and tugging her tightly against his chest. She sighed as he continued to eye the air around them, holding her as though he was guarding her from Loke's attempts at seduction. She kissed his cheek lightly, grinning at him as his face lost its tension in shock before being replaced by a dopey expression softening the slant of his eyes and the corners of his mouth. His fingers ran through her hair, playing with the golden locks and watching as the colour caught the low lighting of the candles and glints of the treasures around their bedding.

For as trapped as this tower had made Lucy feel in her life, now she couldn't think of it as anything but a home to return to between their adventures. Because everyday Natsu was in her life was sure to be a wonderful and unpredictable journey, and where else would they store all the memories and trinkets they collected?

And gold, of course. Natsu had always been greedy when it came to golden things.

Lucy knew she was no exception.

* * *

 **A/N; I can't believe I've been writing for over a year now! And in my second fest! Ahh yes, a giant combination of all my have tropes, overused or not. I should really make a bingo card lmao.**

 **You ever read something so bad you have to write a thing to make your mind feel better? Ye, that's what this was lol**


End file.
